


Where Minds Meet

by maybemalapert (laconicisms)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Chloe's difficult relationship with her mother, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, effect of parentification (implicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert
Summary: Late night at Lux, and Chloe blames the whiskey for revealing as much as she does about herself.





	Where Minds Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote by Camus: "In order to exist, man must rebel, but rebellion must respect the limits that it discovers in itself - limits where minds meet, and in meeting, begin to exist."
> 
> I'd meant to note down a few things about Chloe in order to get a better grip on her character (for an entirely different fic), but then it turned into this. 
> 
> ...actually, everything I write somehow turns into something completely different. Oh well. 
> 
> Uh, fair warning, this is unbeta-ed. ^_^;

It was late; she should have headed home hours ago if she was going to get enough sleep tonight, but somehow she'd ended up lying on Lucifer's couch, sharing a drink (and another, and another). She wasn't drunk, per se. She was… mellow was what she was.

"I don't see why you can't let your hair down more often, Detective."

She pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, and said, "There."

Giggles burst out of her at the look on his face.

Okay, she was a little bit drunk. 

He sighed, as if he were in agony. "Haven't you ever wanted to… let loose? Rebell? Were--"

"I did!" Chloe broke in, indignantly. 

"Well, I admit, you did do Hot Tub--"

"No!" She pushed herself up, and woah, yeah. Dizzy. Okay, drunk. Definitely drunk. She should probably stop talking. Or drinking.

Chloe eyed the shot glass on the table, and the bottle right next to it. The whiskey needed to be gone.

"I am quite sure that you did that movie. I saw you."

"No," she said again, because that was not what she _meant_. "That's not what I meant." The bottle was right there. She should get rid of it.

"Well, what did you mean then?"

What did she mean? Something about that awful flick she was in. Oh, yeah. And _that_. "I did rebell."

And then he was almost in her face. Where had he come from? "Oh? Please, do tell me more."

His eyes were beautiful, she thought, noting the colour. The lashes. The way they started to crease at the corners as she kept looking. She could stare into them for hours. Probably did a bit, maybe, because he poked her forehead with his index finger. "How did you rebell, detective?"

Chloe frowned. She'd already told him this, hadn't she? Right when they'd met. But no, not all of it.

"I joined the police."

Lucifer stared at her. His eyes were really pretty. "What?"

And ugh, he looked confused. Like he couldn't understand, but he should. He was totally rebelling against his dad, _all the time_.

Maybe that was it. He'd rebelled against his _dad_. 

"Ooooh," Chloe breathed. "I got it." She raised her own index finger, like a teacher making a point. "Against mom, not dad."

"You rebelled against your mom," Lucifer said slowly, "by joining the boys in blue?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded. Finally, they were on the same page. She leaned forward, almost falling into him, and said, "She always said that she and dad were total opposites; like 'opposites attract,' you know."

"I do, actually" Lucifer replied, his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back a bit, and his eyes were still pretty.

"I wanted to be her opposite. To… to _not_ be her," she said, and it felt like a confession. It _was_ a confession. Everyone always thought she wanted to be like her dad, make him _proud_ \-- and she did, she so did -- but, but it was also a message. To her mom.

One big fuck you. 

They weren't really all that different, Lucifer and her. She should probably tell him.

"We're not that different."

Lucifer choked and closed his eyes. Shook his head. 

"Only you, detective."

Only her? Chloe frowned, not quite sure what he was talking about, but no. No, she knew. And he was wrong. They weren't really all that different, she thought, Lucifer and her. She grabbed his face in both her hands, and his eye popped open. She could see herself reflected in them. A part of her, in any case. Like a part of him was reflected in hers, she was sure. Like a piece of her soul mirrored in him, and his in her.

She leaned forward, drawn in by that piece of herself, wanting, but also not wanting, it back.

But instead of giving it to her, Lucifer groaned and then chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Try to tone down the snoring this time, detective," he murmured against her skin, drawing her closer into his embrace. He smelled so nice of wood burning, crackling merrily. Warmth spread through her, followed by tiredness.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that he hadn't given it back, she thought. After all, it was only fair.

She didn't want to give back his.


End file.
